Him (Splatoon Fanfiction)
by KickerBird
Summary: Crystal's life in Inkopolis is relatively normal. Wake up. Turf War. Sleep. However, when she is paired up with a local celebrity one match, Crystal's life turns upside down. Rated T for some violence and cussing. Reposted from my quotev account.
1. Character Bios

Will update as story progresses.

Name: Crystal.

DetVEsA

Age: 14

Bio: One of the best turf war players at her school. Because of this, she is perceived by many to be bossy and strict. In reality, she's actually laid back and nice and tends to fight alone rather than with a group. She has no interest in romance. But there's a certain inkling in her mind.

Main weapon: Doesn't have one, although she's commonly seen using the Splattershot Jr., Slosher or Dual Squelcher.

Name: Jack

uFImcFQ

Age: 19

Bio: Crystal's lazy brother. Doesn't care much for turf wars, as he's always busy with work or napping. Despite that, he's serious when he needs to be and will do anything for his sister.

Main weapon: Bamboozler 14 Mark 1.

Name: Lexy

NDsVsux

Age:14

Bio: Crystal's best friend. She could care less for turf wars, as she's much more interested in the history of the ancient human species. However, she is a very skilled charger user, being one of the few inklings her age able to use the E Liter 3K with great accuracy.

Main: Any charger, mainly the Splatterscope or Custom E Liter 3k Scope.

Name: Ryan Cash

Age: 14

Description: Average height but a little on the tall side. Orange tentacles with black eyes. Pale skin.

Bio: The greatest turf war player of his age. Words can't even describe how good he is! Well, maybe greatest does. Very talented and good looking. His mobs upon mobs of fangirls makes it hard for him to find love, but a certain inkling seems cute to him.

Rank: S+

Main: Any Splattershot Pro, mainly the Berry Splattershot Pro.


	2. Just a regular morning

*BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
*BEEP*

"Shut up..." I tiredly say as I pushed the dismiss button on my phone's alarm. I had forgotten to turn it off for spring break. Before I fall back asleep, I check the time. "6:25." I say. "I have plenty of time to sleep in." I roll over and proceed to sleep for a bit more.

I wake up and check my phone. "8:15" I say. "I guess I can start getting ready." I get up and head to the bathroom for a ink shower. Afterwards, I start deciding on my gear for the day. "Hmm..." I say as I open the closet. "What shall I use today?" I gaze at my school uniform.

"Ink recovery up is good, but I don't feel like using it." I say as I go through my gear. "You know what? I'm going with the Basic Tee." I grab it and put it on, along with the Squidvader Cap and Snowy Down Boots.

"Now that that's done, I wonder what I should use for my weapon today?" I ask myself. "Maybe I should use something that I haven't used in a while." I eventually settle with the regular Splattershot.

Armed and ready, I make my way towards the kitchen. Sitting at the table is none other than my brother Jack.

"Hey sis!" says Jack as I walk in."What's today's plan?"

"Not much." I answer. "Just some turf and maybe some ranked."

"That's cool" said Jack. "There's some pancakes in the fridge. Heat them up because I have to go and can't cook right now."

"Okay!" I say. "Have a great day!" 'You too!" says Jack as he leaves.

I open the fridge, grab the pancakes and heat them up.

While waiting, I call my friend Lexy. "Hey Lex!" I say."Let's meet up near the booyah base!"

"Ugh, fine..." she tiredly says. Guess I must have woke her up.

"I'll meet ya there." she said before hanging up. *DING* My pancakes are done! After a nice breakfast, I brush my teeth, grab my squidphone and headphones and I walk out the door.

"What a great day!" I say as I walk out. The sun is shining, inklings are out and about. Not wasting anymore time, I get on my bike and start pedaling towards the Inkopolis Plaza.


	3. Inkopolis Plaza

Arriving at the plaza, I see my best friend Lexy sitting on a bench, reading a history book. 'Wow.' I think. 'I get her out the house and she still wont put down the book?' Locking up my bike, I walk towards her.

"NERD!'" I yell towards her. She turns around and looks at me.

"Hi Crystal." she says. I sit beside her.

"What are you reading?" I ask.

"Secrets of the homo sapiens." responds Lexy.

"Homo what?" I was confused.

"It's the scientific name for humans." Lexy answered.

"Boring." I say.

Lexy had always been a major bookworm. Ever since she was little, she was very curious about the humans. While everyone else read Diary of a Wimpy Squid or Inkling Potter, she would flock to the science section, hoping to find out more about the humans. She does have a great amount of knowledge of them though.

"So, turf or ranked?" I asked.

"Neither." Lexy responded.

I stared at her.

"But Lexy..." I began. "It's against school rules to wear your uniform outside of school UNLESS you're battling.

"UGH!" she groaned. "You're lucky I brought my splatterscope."

While she could care less for turf wars, Lexy is very skilled at using a charger. In fat, she's so skilled she can even use the eliter with sharp accuracy!

"Excellent!" I exclaimed. "Let's g-"

"BOO!"

Me and Lexy screamed in unison. We looked back.

It was our friend Lucas.

Lucas is a very nerdy kid. He never stops raving about Agents 1, 2 and 3 or the squid sisters. He gets on a lot of people's nerves. Despite that, he's a very smart kid.

"Fuck you Lucas!" yelled Lexy as she slapped his arm.

Lucas was dying of laughter. He couldn't take Lexy seriously.

"Oh man! I got you guys good!" said Lucas.

Lexy stood up.

"I dont give a shit! It's not fucking funny!" she yelled as she continued to hit Lucas. I had forgotten about her pottymouth.

"Stop!" said Lucas, trying to stop laughing.

Ignoring the two, I check my phone. The time was 8:59. Which meant the stages were about to update.

"Hey guys! The stages are about to update!" I yelled to the two.

The duo stopped arguing and sat down on the bench. Occasionally, Lexy shot Lucas a glare, to which he responded back by laughing.

The big TV in Inkopolis Plaza quickly changed to the squid sisters, the most popular duo in Inkopolis.

"Hold on to your tentacles." said Callie.

"It's Inkopolis News time!" said Marie.

For turf war, they announced mahi-mahi resort and a rowana mall. Which was perfect for Lexy, as those maps were charger heaven. For ranked, Splat Zones for Camp Triggerfish and Blackbelly Skatepark were announced. Which was odd, as they both had 2 zones to control.

"Until next ti-"

"WAIT!" interrupted Marie. "We have breaking news!"

"What is it?!" asked Callie. She looked very excited.

Suddenly, Marie left the room, only to return with an envelope. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. As she read the letter, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS!" she excitedly began. "I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE GREATEST TURF WAR PLAYER OF HIS AGE, RYAN CASH, IS ARRIVING AT INKOPOLIS AT THIS MOMENT. NOT ONLY THAT, HE WILL ALSO BE PARTICIPATING IN SEVERAL MATCHES. LET'S SEE WHO HAS THE MOST LUCK TO TEAM UP WITH OR FACE AGAINST THE GREAT RYAN!"


	4. Meeting Ryan

All of Inkopolis Plaza gasped, including me. Ryan Cash, the best battler of all time, was coming to Inkopolis?! He only came for big Tournaments and occasionally Splatfests, not just out of the blue!

"OH MY GOD, NO WAY!" yelled Callie excitedly.

"YES WAY GIRL!" yelled back Marie.

The duo then proceeded to go crazier before running off camera.

Inkopolis Plaza followed suit with going crazy. I swear, I was about to go deaf with all the screaming fangirls around me. Then again, I was a Ryan fangirl too. Just not as obsessed.

I turned and looked at Lexy and Lucas. Lexy was trying her best to ignore everyone by reading while Lucas was freaking out.

I got up from the bench and joined a bunch of inklings near the gate where Ryan was going to enter from. I listened in to their conversations.

"I hope I get to battle with him!"

"Do you think he'll autograph my Splattershot?"

"I think I peed my pants out of excitement!"

"I hope Ryan autographs my butt!

"Maybe he'll make out with a boy like he did on my squidpad fanfiction!"

"I want to make out with him and do some inappropia-"

Ok, that's enough. Sheesh, I was excited to meet my favorite celebrity too but dang were the fans crazy!

'But still.' I thought. 'I wonder if I can fight with or against Ryan . It would be a great honor to fight alongside my favorite celebrity and crush. Wait, did I say crush?!'

Suddenly, the gates began to open. I snapped out of my thoughts and stepped aside along with the other inklings to make room for Ryan.

Along the path of the gate rolled out a red carpet. 'Wow.' I thought. 'He knows how to make an entrance.' From there, several bodyguards, one with a small step stool, walked into the plaza, and in the middle of them all, was Ryan.

I fought my way to the front, which was easy as all the crazy fangirls were on the other side. 'There he is!' I excitedly thought, watching him smile and wave at his fans. 'So dreamy, so handsome, so crap! I need to snap out of it!'

Snapping out of my thoughts, I watched a bodyguard put down the small step stool and Ryan step to the top.

"Good morning Inkopolis!" he exclaimed. "Who's going to be the lucky 3 to battle with me? If I point at you, come on up!"

All you could hear was "ME! PICK ME!" I just stood there, hoping that my crush would pick- why do I keep saying crush?! Yeah, he's cute but there's no way he'd ever pick me, much less date me.

"Ok, everyone settle down!" said Ryan.

The plaza got quiet.

"Hmm..." began Ryan. "I pick..."

The suspense. We were able to feel it in the air.

"You."

Ryan pointed at a dark skinned, blue tentacled Inkling boy.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed the boy.

He made his way up as the other inklings congratulated him.

"What's your name?" asked Ryan.

"Matt!" replied the Inkling boy. "You just made my day Ryan!"

"No problem dude!" said Ryan as he fist bumped him. Matt was in complete shock. His day really was made.

"Now who's next?" asked Ryan.

Once again, the crowd went silent.

"I pick..."

The tension was even stronger this time.

"You."

Ryan pointed at a light skinned, pink tentacle Inkling boy.

"YES!" yelled the boy as he made his way up.

"What's your name?" asked Ryan.

"My name's Josh!" said the Inkling boy. "You have no idea how awesome it is to fight with you!"

"What do you mean? I always get to fight with me!" said Ryan as he was shaking his hand.

The plaza erupted into laughter.

"Alright! Who's going to be my last choice?" asked Ryan.

The plaza went quiet. The tensions were the strongest they've ever been. But this time, it was even more intense as Ryan was taking a longer time to choose.

"I pick..."

He stared into my direction.

"You."

He pointed at me.

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped. I let out a gasp.

Me? RYAN CASH PICKED ME?!

I made my way up. I was speechless. The greatest turf war player just picked me to battle with him!

"What's your name?" asked Ryan as he shook my hand.

"C-Crystal." I replied.

"That's a nice name." said Ryan.

As if my blush wasn't bad enough already, that statement made me as red as a tomato.

"T-Thank you!" I said. "It's an honor to fight with you!"

"It's an honor to fight with all of y'all!" said Ryan.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" began Ryan. "Head to the Inkopolis tower to see if you're lucky enough to face us!"

And with that, we all walked towards the tower.

My greatest day had begun.


End file.
